You keep my Heart Shining
by Zaikia
Summary: It's been three months since Shell came home and she still misses him. But when he and the rest of the organization appear on her way home from school…..well…just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**You Keep My Heart Shining**

Summary: It's been three months since Shell came home and she still misses him. But when he and the rest of the organization appear on her way home from school…..well……just read the story.

**Me: There will be a lot of pairings in this story. ^.^**

**XemnasxShell**

**StormyxLiam (OC)**

**LindseyxLuke (OC)**

**ZexionxKeely**

**SaixxElizabeth**

**AxelxXion**

**DemyxxAbi**

**MarluxiaxKrissy**

**MichaelxLarxene**

**Me: I also have a lot of friends named Michael, but I'm only using one. Here are the other OC's descriptions. **

**Name: Stormy**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: brown, short**

**Height: the same as Shell**

**Weight: about the same as Shell**

**Name: Liam (Stormy's boyfriend)**

**Age: 19**

**Eyes: green**

**Hair: dark brown, short**

**Height: 5'9" **

**Weight: 180 pounds**

**Name: Lindsey**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: brown, also short, hair over right side of face in emo way**

**Height: same as Shell**

**Weight: about the same as Shell**

**Name: Luke (Lindsey's boyfriend)**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: green**

**Hair: brown, short**

**Height: 6'1" **

**Weight: 200 pounds**

**Name: Keely**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: light brown, goes past shoulders**

**Height: an inch shorter than Shell**

**Weight: 130 pounds**

**Name: Elizabeth**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: black, shoulders, hair over left side of face in emo way**

**Height: an inch taller than Shell**

**Weight: about the same as Shell**

**Name: Abi**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: brown, goes past shoulders**

**Height: same as Keely**

**Weight: same as Keely**

**Name: Chrissie**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: brown, shoulders**

**Height: same as Abi**

**Weight: same as Abi**

**Name: Michael**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: light brown, short**

**Height: 5'10" **

**Weight: 170 pounds**

_**Chapter 1**_

I sighed deeply as my math teacher, Mrs. Webster continued on with Algebra 2. I was bored out of my mind. It's been three months since I came home. I was only gone a freaking hour the whole time! I was gone like, 2 months there. My mom asked me where I got the black cloak from and I replied 'a friend'. I never told her what happened; because there was no way in hell she would believe me.

I told Stormy and she believed me. I was depressed. I couldn't live without him……

God, I missed him so much…including Xion, Axel and the others. I even missed Saix! Those guys made my life adventurous.

BAAAAAAAAA-RINNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell rang and I picked my stuff up and left the classroom. I walked down the hallway to my locker and put my com in and opened it, putting my books in my locker.

"Hey Shell!!"

I looked over to my left and saw Stormy. I gave a smile. "Hey." I said, getting my coat out of my locker, which was actually his black cloak.

"So, are you ready for Christmas break?" she asks.

"Yeah. I need a long break." I replied, zipping up the cloak.

Stormy sighed. "Do you really believe you'll see him again?"

I froze. Hearing Stormy say that almost brings tears to my eyes. "I don't know Storm….." I put the hood on and my bag over my shoulder. "I just don't know….." I closed my locker and walked down the hallway, my hands stuffed in the pockets of the cloak.

Meanwhile, Stormy stared after me. One of my other friends, Lindsey came up to her. "How's she doing Storm?"

Stormy sighed. "Not good Lindsey……."

I walked out of the school and down the sidewalk. It took me about an hour to get home. I lived in a huge house with lots of rooms. I had published my first and second book a couple years ago and got almost 10 million. With that, my parents built a brand new house where our old one used to be.

I didn't consider myself rich; we just had a lot of money. I was halfway home when it started snowing. I looked up at the sky and a snowflake fell onto my face, making it liquid and fall down my face like a tear.

I sighed deeply. "You don't know how much I miss you……."

All of a sudden, there was a very bright flash in front of me and I fell onto the ground, shielding my eyes. I then heard a series of grunts and thuds.

"Dude, where the hell are we?" a voice asks.

I gasped. That voice almost sounded like…………

"Shut up Demyx. We'll just ask somebody."

The flash disappeared and my jaw dropped to the ground. In front of me, were all Organization 13 members, not including Roxas.

"Hey! There's someone!" Demyx pointed at me. He approached me. "Hey, where are we?"

"D-Demyx…?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Demyx was taken back. "Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Wait!" Xion said staring at me. "That voice seems familiar……"

"Oh!!" I stood up and took my hood off.

They all gasped. "Shell!!!"

I looked over at Xemnas, who stared at me. "Um…..hi?" he said.

I hugged him, which turned into a tackle and we both fell into the snow. "Hi? Is that all you can say?!!" I yelled. Tears were rolling down my face.

**BA-THUMP**

My eyes bolted open and I let him sit up. I put one hand to where his heart would be and I felt a heartbeat. My eyes widened. "You have a heart………"

He nodded. "Someone gave us a second chance and all of us got back our hearts." He said. He wiped the tears away from my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

"Ugh!!!" I heard Larxene say. "Get a room you two!!"

I pointed my hand at her and out came water. "Aeeeeeeeeeiiiiii!!!!!" Larxene yelled. I imagined she was soaked.

He pulled away. "I missed you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I missed you more….." I whispered back.

…………………………………………………………………

**Me: Yay for Shell!! Yay for Xemnas!!! Yay for…..me? (Clears throat) anyway, I hope everyone likes this sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You Keep my Heart Shining**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well……" my mom put a finger to her chin, observing me and the guys behind me.

"Please mom?" I asked. "We have like 20 rooms. I'll make sure they won't cause trouble."

Mom sighed. "Alright, but they're your responsibility." She then went into the kitchen.

I turned the guys. "Alright peoples, you're all in my care now. So no demon rituals, no killing, no setting things on fire……" I counted them on my fingers. "Oh and no stealing hearts."

"Why would we steal a heart when we've got our own?" Marluxia asks.

I shrugged. "Just a rule and follow it! Now, my parents put a lot of money into this house and it's all nice and clean. So keep it that way."

"How much was this house?" Zexion asks.

"Well, my parents built it…so it took over 5 million to make it."

They all looked at me like I had grown another head. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said in unison.

I sighed and cracked my knuckles. "Wait till Storm hears about this……." I muttered. "Alright, we have 20 rooms in this house. So each of you go pick one."

They all left, except for Xemnas. "Would your mother mind if I stayed with you?"

I blushed. "Uh…let me go ask her." I walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah hun?" she turned away from the oven.

"You know the one guy with silver hair and gold eyes?" she nodded. "Well…..I met him a few months ago during school and we're…." I trailed off.

"Dating?" I nodded. "How come I never met him?"

"Well, he was gone for a few months and he came back. He and his friends came to me because they have nowhere else to stay and I know his friends pretty well." I replied, hoping she would buy the lie. I'm a terrible liar.

"Hmm, well (me: I use that word a lot) you are 18. So I guess it's alright. But I will explain this to your father when he gets up." She replied.

I sighed in relief and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom!" I went back into the living room. "She said its alright with her."

He followed me to my room. It was covered in posters of Final Fantasy 7, Kingdom Hearts, Transformers and other various things. I had a large bed with black and red sheets and blankets and red and black walls and red carpet.

"I like your style."

I blushed. "Aw, thanks."

He was looking through my stuff while I was taking my coat and boots off, reveling black jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. "Is this the 'game' you were talking about?" he tossed me a game. Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Yep." I tossed it onto my desk, which made a small clattering sound. "At the beginning of this game, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene and Xion are already gone. So that only left you, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord and Roxas."

"How many games are there?"

"Well….there's Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. There's a couple more I think."

He raised a silver eyebrow. "Why would they make so many?"

"It's a really popular game. It's probably my favorite." I replied. I sighed and lay down on my bed. He climbed on and lay down beside me.

"How did you get my cloak?"

"It….just somehow appeared over my arm. I just kept it, 'cause it reminded me of you." I looked over at him.

He looked at me. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Oh, you don't even know how much. I haven't missed anyone this much for a long time. I just gave up on boyfriends until now."

His right hand came over to my head and ruffled my hair. "I guess you missed me a lot."

I nodded.

……………………………

RING…………RING………….RING…………

I woke up to my cell phone vibrating. I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. It was almost 6:30 in the morning. I sighed tiredly and picked up my phone, answering it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Shell! I've got good news." _Stormy said. I could feel her smile.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Storm, its 6:30 in the morning…."

"_I know! Liam called me and said he's coming over for Christmas break. You'll finally get to meet him." _

"Yeah, I remember that. Anyone, in the morning, which is not right now, I will call you and tell you something."

"_Aww, why can't you tell me now?" _

"Because it's still dark out and I'm freaking sleepy." I hung up and put my cell phone on my bed stand and snuggled deeper into the covers. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Hey…" I elbowed him in the shoulder.

"What?" he replied groggily.

"You'll get to meet one of my friends tomorrow. She'll go crazy."

"Nnnnnnnggggghhhhhhhhh….." he groaned. I rolled my eyes and moved in his arms, facing him and went back to sleep.

…………………………………

"Aww!!!!!! Look at the two lovebirds!!!" I heard Xigbar's voice the next morning.

I raised my hand and a bolt of lightning came out, striking him. He fell to the ground, twitching. "Stay outta my room Xiggy." I warned and sat up, yawning.

All of a sudden, my cell phone vibrated and I picked it up. "What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"_So….when can I come over?" _

I looked at the clock. It was almost 10:30. "How about 12:30. I need two hours to wake up." I replied.

"_Okay, later Shell." _

"Later Storm." I said and hung up. Xemnas sat up.

"Who was that?"

"Stormy." I replied. "Come on…." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the bed. "My mom makes good coffee. You'll like it."

And I still hate that stuff. When we got downstairs, everyone else was awake. "Hey, where'd your mom go?" Axel asks.

"Work. That's the only thing that keeps her busy since we have a lot of money now." I replied, sitting and letting my head hit the wooden table. "So tired…….one of my friends is coming over later, so you'll guys get to meet her."

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. I walked over, grumbling and answered it, reveling Stormy, Keely, Elizabeth, Abi, Chrissie and Michael.

"Hey Xion." I looked over at her. "Can I borrow your keyblade for a minute?"

"Um, sure." She summoned her keyblade and handed it to me.

WHACK

I smacked Stormy over the head with Xion's keyblade and then handed it back to her. "I told you 12:30!! I'm still tired!!"

"She gets so damn cute when she's angry." Axel says with a smirk. Xemnas hit him over the head.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"Shut up!"

"All of you just shut up!!" I yelled, letting my friends in. "I'm still tired so no yelling!!"

"See what I mean?" Axel said. Xemnas nodded.

"So, which one are you dating?" Keely asks.

I glared at Stormy. She gave me a look that clearly said 'I don't know'. I sighed and pointed at Xemnas. "Wow, he's hot."

I smacked Keely over the head. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"I didn't know you two were dating until now."

I let out a groan. "Someone shoot me please!!"

"I don't think Xemmy would appreciate that." Demyx says.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Keep my Heart Shining**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Damn it Keely! Stop drooling all over the guys!!" I yelled as I made breakfast.

"It ain't my fault your game company made them hot!!" Keely yelled back.

"Well, then I wouldn't be dating Xemmy if he wasn't hot." I said with a grin.

"Then who would you date?" Xigbar asks.

"Either Zexion, Saix, Axel or Demyx."

"You would date Saix?!"

"Yesh."

"Why not me?"

"Cause your ugly and perverted. Don't worry, you'll find someone special some day." I said with a small smile and finished making breakfast and handed everyone their plates.

"Seriously Shell, you would date him?" Xemnas pointed to Saix.

I shrugged. "Maybe or just one of the other three. I have a big weakness for cute and hot guys."

"Yeah, that's why she dated Jordan." Michael said.

I thrust my fork into the wooden table. "You are not allowed to say his name in this house."

"But why?"

"I said don't say his name!!"

"What he do?" Luxord asks.

"Cheating on me….in PUBLIC!!" I replied angrily. "It happened before met you guys and I'm so glad I didn't get my first kiss from him!!"

"Yeah, she waited and waited, but he would not kiss her." Chrissie says.

A vein popped in my forehead. "I so hate him with a passion now."

"You'll get over it." Stormy patted my back. I growled at her. "I just hope your boyfriend can keep you under control if you do see him."

I glared at her. "Don't make me shove this fork into your eye."

Xemnas took the fork from me. "What happened to your rule of killing?"

"I only said no killing to you guys. But I didn't make that rule for me." I replied.

"Okay, fine. You are not allowed to kill anyone."

"What are you? My father?"

"No, your boyfriend."

"How old are you anyway?" Abi asks, eyeing Xemnas.

"I believe I am 25."

I gaped at him. "How come you didn't tell me that? I thought you were older!"

"You never asked."

I glared at him. "Whatever. I need to know everyone's ages. Now!"

Ages:

Xemnas: 25

Xigbar: 29

Xaldin: 32

Vexen: 44

Lexaeus: 27

Zexion: 20

Saix: 26

Axel: 21

Demyx: 19

Luxord: 28

Marluxia: 23

Larxene: 22

Xion: 18

"Jeez Vexen, I didn't know you were _that _old."

"Oh shut up." Vexen muttered.

"Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He glared at me, which made me shut up. "Hey Shell, did you sleep with Xemmy?" Michael asks.

All of us froze, including me.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!!!"

"YOU GOT KNOCKED UP IN YOUR SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL?!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled. "No I did NOT SLEEP WITH HIM IN THAT WAY!!!"

"Oh, so you mean you guys just slept next to each other?" Stormy asks. I glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Xemnas, give me one of your blades." I demanded.

"O…kay…." He gave me one of his Ariel Blades.

"You're dead now Michael!!!!" I yelled and ran at him. He took off while I was yelling all kinds of profanities in different languages. I finally got tired and handed Xemnas his weapon back while I panted heavily.

"You okay?" he patted my back.

I gave him a thumbs up. "Swell." I sat back down. "Alright, so we need to go to the mall to get the guys's clothes."

"So we'll head to the mall in Mishawaka. They got a better clothes selection." Elizabeth says.

"Fine, I need new clothes anyway. Hot Topic for me." I say. "Hey, do you think it would be strange if they all went out wearing just black clothes."

Stormy shook her head. "Nah, they'll be fine."

"Fine, but if a fangirl glomps my boyfriend, she's dead."

"What is a fangirl?" Saix asks.

"My god is this the first time you spoke since you guys got here?" he glared at me. "Sorry, anyone, a fangirl or a fanboy is a person who is a fan of someone and will either kiss them, tackle them or glomp them."

"So basically, just stay away from fangirl/fanboys?" Xion asks. I nodded.

……………………………

"I want to listen to country." Demyx says. I was driving my car. The people in my car were Xemnas, Demyx, Xion and Xigbar.

Stormy, Keely, Elizabeth and Michael had their own cars with the other members in it.

"Nah, metal." Xigbar said.

I gripped the wheel painfully. "If you guys don't shut up, we won't be listening to anything at all!!"

"Jeez, PMS much?" Xigbar asks.

I glared at him through the review mirror. "Xion hit him, as hard as you can."

Xion hit him upside the head as hard as she could, which was pretty hard. "O-ow!!

"Only girls are allowed to joke about that." I say.

…………………………

"About fucking time….I hate driving when I'm tired…." I muttered.

"Oh, get over it." Xigbar says. I glared at him. (Me: I'm using that word a lot this story)

Xemnas pulled me over to him. "You need to relax."

"Fine, you drive home."

He shook his head. "When we get home, you're taking a nap."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"So? I'm older."

"Hmmm, don't care." I yawned. "I don't take naps."

"Well, you're gonna start."

"Those two are so damn cute together." Keely whispered to Stormy. She nodded.

I glared at them both. "I heard that."

"Xemmy is right; you do need to start taking naps." Axel says, patting me on the head.

I growled. He backed away. "If anyone says I need to start taking naps, I'm using Xion's keyblade to kill said person."

"Isn't she cute when she's angry?" Larxene cooed.

I gaped at her. "Is that the first nice thing you said to me since I met you?"

"Don't get used to it kid."

"I'm fucking 18 you dolt!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**You Keep my Heart Shining**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wouldn't your mom be mad if you spent all this money?" Xion asks.

"Nah, since we've got a lot, I don't think she'll mind." I replied and yawned.

"I can't resist to say this, but you are so cute when you're tired." Xemnas said with a smile.

My eyes widened. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Is your brain broken?"

He kissed me. I kissed back and then he pulled away. "No, I've got a heart now. You're all mine."

Demyx stuck his tongue out in disgust. "It's so weird to see Xemmy like this. Ever since he got a heart, he's been so lovey-dovey."

"That's because he gots a girlfriend." I replied with a grin. "Don't worry Dem, you'll find your girl someday."

"Actually……I kinda like Abi. She's like me."

"Well, talk to her then. I'll give you a few pointers later." I say.

"Okay."

"What time are we meeting your friends for lunch?" Xion asks.

I glanced at my watch. "Hmm, at 1. It's 12:15 right now, so we've gots plenty of time."

"Hey, when do you go back to school?" Demyx asks.

"The 7th of January. We've got at least two weeks off for Spring Break and Christmas Eve is only five days away. My parents are off for the next 6 days to buy presents and all that." I yawned once again and rubbed my eyes.

"Why are you so tired?" Xigbar asks.

I shrugged. "Haven't gotten much sleep lately."

We paid for the clothes and walked down the mall.

Meanwhile, with Stormy……

"Oh-no……" Stormy groaned.

"What?" Abi asks. Stormy pointed and she looked. "Oh shit, oh-no is right."

"Shell is so gonna go ballistic when she sees him."

About 30 minutes later, everyone met at the lunch area and we had to put tables together for all of us to sit together.

I was looked around when I spotted Jordan and his new girlfriend. My eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it Shell." Keely says.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"I can tell by that look on your face."

"Yeah. Your eyes narrow and you have this evil look on your face." Elizabeth says.

I was ignoring Elizabeth and was concentrating on both Jordan's and his girlfriend's drink. They rose over their heads and I poured them over, making the drinks soak them.

Stormy and some of the others snickered. "At least you didn't punch him or something." Michael says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, he'll get what's coming to him." I mutter and let my head hit the table. "So tired……."

"I think your boyfriend is right, maybe you do need a nap." Chrissie says. I throw a French fry at her.

"Shut up." I mutter.

…………………….

We finally got back to my house, but Xemmy lifted me over his shoulder. "Hey, what the hell man?!!"

"You are going to take a nap."

"Fuck that!! You can't make me!!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Resistance is futile." He said as we reached the stairs.

Stormy and my other friends smiled and waved. "Night Shell." She said.

"I swear somebody is gonna get their ass kicked…." I muttered as we reached my room.

"Relax." He said opening the door and closing it and then setting me on the bed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "What makes you think you're gonna make me take a nap?"

He smiled deviously and slowly walked towards me, hands out in front of him. My eyes widened and I scooted away. "I know what you're thinking and don't even do it!! I'm too tired for that shit!!"

"You aren't getting away Shell." He said and lunged at me. I let out a shriek as he began to tickle my sides.

Downstairs, the others were going through the clothes when they heard me shriek. "I wonder why she shrieked." Michael wondered.

"Maybe he's going to seduce her." Axel grinned. Xion hit him upside the head.

"Idiot." She muttered.

Back in my room, I was panting from a long tickle attack. "Fine, if it'll make you happy. I'll take a nap." I grumbled and crawled under the covers. I WAS very tired.

I felt him crawl under the covers with me and wrap both arms around my waist. "Why haven't you been getting sleep? The average person needs at least 8 hours of sleep."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. I flicked him in the forehead. "Idiot, you know why."

"No, I don't."

_Jesus fucking Christ, is he that dense? _I thought. "I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking of you."

He pulled me closer to him. "I'd figured that was why."

I yawned. "I couldn't even play my game without thinking of you….it made me cry every time…."

"Shhh, just go to sleep."

My eyes slipped closed and what'dya know, I fell asleep.

…………………………….

When I woke up, it was almost 6:30 and I felt much better. I yawned, which caused Xemnas to stir and open his eyes. "Good evening. How do you feel?"

"Better, to tell the truth. I guess a nap did help." I replied.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good." He got out of bed and started towards my bathroom.

"Uh, where are you going?" I ask, sitting up.

"Taking a shower." He replied and went into my bathroom and closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off me. I turned my light on and grabbed my backpack, opening it and taking my homework out. I had at least 40 problems of math homework. Yeah, our teacher sucked.

After about six minutes, I was stuck on a question. And another four minutes passed and I still didn't figure it out. "Goddamnit!!! I fucking hate math!!!" I yelled and almost threw my math book across the room.

"What's the problem?"

I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there with only a pair of black pants I had bought him. "I can't figure out this math problem." I replied.

He sat beside me on the bed. "Oh, that's easy. The answer is X to the second, y to the fourth and Z to the 3rd."

I gaped at him. "How the fuck did you know that?!!"

He put two fingers to my lips. "You shouldn't curse so much and I knew because I'm smart." He took his fingers away.

I scoffed. "More like a fucking genius."

He gently grabbed my chin and kissed me. "You curse too much." He said against my lips.

I grinned. "It's a habit." And I kissed him back, putting both of my arms around his neck. His other hand sneaked its way under my shirt, but stayed on my side. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. He then pulled away and grinned. "You're so goddamn convincing." I said, laughing a little. "I'm really lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"And I'm lucky I've found someone like you." He poked my nose.

"At least you're not perverted like Xigbar."

"Hmm, maybe I am."

I punched him lightly in the gut. "Yeah well, who cares?"

"Evidently, no one."


	5. Chapter 5

**You Keep my Heart Shining**

_**Chapter 5**_

The next day was Sunday, which meant I had to go out and buy groceries because my fridge was EMPTY.

"Rice….rice…..rice….." I muttered, putting the boxes into the cart. "Mark it off for me Xem."

Xemnas crossed off that food on the list. "How much do you have to buy?"

"Well, after this I have to go to Wal-Mart and Alldie's." I reply, carefully putting bread into the cart.

"I might as well ask you now, but what do you want for Christmas?" he asks.

I glanced over at him and shrugged. "I can't really think of anything. Y'know, I actually wished for you to come back to me a few weeks ago."

"Guess you got your wish."

"Yesh."

We went down another two aisles when we both heard a loud slap. "Can't you ever do anything you ungrateful brat?!!"

"Mommy, why do you hit me?!"

We both peeked our heads around the corner to see a woman in her early thirties with short frizzy hair and green eyes full of anger. She was clutching her son's arm tightly, making him cry. The boy looked about 7, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey!" I say, walking towards the woman.

The woman looked at me. "What do you want?" she snarled.

I put my hands on my hips. "You shouldn't hit your son. You're the one being an ungrateful brat."

"This isn't any of your business stupid girl!" the woman rasped. "Quit moving!!" she yelled at her son and slapped him again.

My eye twitched and my eyes narrowed. Xemnas grabbed my arm and tried to lure me away. "Shell, it's not any of our business. Let's go."

The woman's green eyes suddenly went to him and she smiled…..like a flirty smile. "Hi, my name's Michelle." She said and threw her son to the ground as he cried.

I yanked my arm from his grasp and shoved the woman by her shoulder. "Hey, that's _my _boyfriend you're talking to bitch."

"What would he want with a little whore like you?" the woman asks.

That's when I lost my cool. I brought my fist up and punched the woman right in the jaw. She fell to the ground. "The next time you ever say that to me, next time you'll end up with more than a broken jaw." I threatened.

The woman sent deadly glares at me. "Fine!! You can have this stupid brat of mine!!" she picked up her son and threw him at me. I easily caught him as the woman walked off.

The boy in my arms was still crying. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask gently.

"A-Aston." The boy replied.

"Why did your mommy hit you?"

"I….don't know…..she said I did something wrong….." Aston replied, looking up at me with blue tear stained eyes.

I smiled down at him. "Aston, would you like to live with me?"

Aston's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around my legs, burying his face in my legs too. He was pretty short for his age. "Yes." He replied.

I smiled and picked him up, putting him in the seat if the cart. Xemnas shook his head. "What?" I ask. "I couldn't stand that woman hitting her child anymore."

"Lady, what can I call you?" Aston asks.

"Well, my name is Shell, but you can call me whatever you like." I reply.

"Can I call you mommy?" his eyes were full of hope.

I smiled. "Sure Aston. This is my boyfriend Xemnas, but you can call him whatever you like either."

"Daddy?"

I laughed as Xemnas's eyes widened. He looked at me. "Oh come on, you can't be that bad with kids. Yes you can call him daddy."

"Yay! I have a new mommy and daddy!"

"Shell, are you sure you want to do this?" Xem asks.

I smiled. "Yes Xemmy. Besides, you'll have a lot more experience with kids now."

……………………

We finally reached home about four hours later. Aston fell asleep in the back seat, clutching a teddy bear I had bought for him. I had bought him a car seat.

"Upsie-dasiey." I say as I picked up the sleeping Aston. Stormy, Abi and Keely came out to help with the stuff.

"Where'd you get the kid at?" Stormy asks.

"His mother was hitting him and she didn't want him, so she said I could have him." I reply, walking into the house.

"Yeah, she also punched the woman in the jaw." I heard Xemnas say.

"For what?!"

"She was flirting with him." I answer. "Xigbar?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me about five blankets from the closet and bring them up to my room?" I ask as I head upstairs.

"Who's the kid?"

"I'll explain later."

……………………….

I glanced down at the blanket filled floor beside my bed, watching Aston sleep. I smiled and continued with my math homework. Xemnas was sitting against my headboard, reading one of my horror books. "Shell, why did you interfere?"

I looked over at him. "Because I can't stand child abuse. It should be illegal." I reply.

"Mommy?"

I looked over at the supposed sleeping Aston, but now he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong Aston?" I ask.

"I'm hungry." All three of us heard his stomach growl.

I closed my math book and picked up Aston. "Alrighty, let's get some food in your stomach. Be right back Xem." I said as I leave the room.

I walked downstairs with Aston in my arms and into the kitchen. "Marluxia?!" I shout as I go into the kitchen.

The pink haired member came into the kitchen. "You called?"

"Can you do two things at once?" I ask.

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Aston and cook something for him while I go do something that involves Demyx and Abi." I reply as I sat Aston down at the table and went into the living room. "You!!" I said as I grabbed Demyx's sleeve. "And you!!" I said as I grabbed Abi's sleeve. "I know you both like each other, so talk!"

"Yes ma'am." Demyx and Abi said in unison.

I let go of them. "Alright, everyone line up!!"

All the members and my friends lined up. "Except you Storm, you've got a boyfriend."

She pouted, but sat down.

"Alright, now I am going to play match-maker." I declare. "I will ask you all questions. Axel!"

"Yes?" the redhead asks.

"Who do you like and what do you like about them?"

"Um…….Xion! And because she's cute!"

I nod and look at Xion, whose face was red. "Xion, do you like Axel?"

Xion did a very slow nod. I grabbed both of them. "Go talk!!"

They went off to a different room.

Over the next hour, I had paired everyone up. Even Saix said he liked someone and so did Larxene and Zexion.

These are the pairings:

Zexion and Keely

Saix and Elizabeth

Axel and Xion

Demyx and Abi

Marluxia and Chrissie

Larxene and Michael

As soon as I was satisfied, I went back into the kitchen to see Aston asleep. He had finished his plate of food. I smiled, shaking my head and picked him up, going back upstairs.

When I got up there, Xemnas was nowhere to be seen and I set Aston down on his blanket-made floor and covered him up with one.

All of a sudden, arms were around my waist. "You're too young to take care of a child." He says.

"Pfft!" I say. "I'm 18. Deal with it."


	6. Chapter 6

**You Keep my Heart Shining**

_**Chapter 6**_

KNOCK………KNOCK

"Shell, there's someone at the door!!" Xion yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and closed my math book, walking downstairs and answered the door, seeing two police officers and the woman from yesterday. "Can I help you officers?"

"Yes. I'm Officer Burke and this is Officer Wilson. We came here because this woman saw you take her child." The first officer said.

My eyes narrowed at the woman, who smirked behind Officer Wilson. "I did not take her child. She gave him to me."

"Liar." The woman said. "I saw you take my child!"

"You're the liar!" I yelled. "You slapped your own child! That's child abuse and you know it!"

"Okay, that's enough." Burke says. "Can we come in and settle this?"

"Yes of course Officer." I said and allowed them in. "Would you like anything to drink?" I ask.

"No thank you ma'am." Wilson says. "Do you have an eyewitness?"

I smile. "Actually, I do. I'll be right back." I rushed upstairs. "Hey Xemmy, the police are here."

"For what?" he asks as I grab Aston's hand.

"Aston's mother told them that I took her child." I reply.

Xemnas sighed and covered his face with his hand. "I told you that wasn't a good idea."

"Just come down, you're my eyewitness."

The three of us went downstairs. "My boyfriend's the eyewitness." I say.

"Alright, did you see this woman slapping her child?" Burke asks.

"Yes I did and Shell can't stand child abuse, so she decided to do something about it."

"And she tried flirting with my boyfriend." I said with a slight growl. "That's where she got the bruised jaw from."

I saw the woman pale and the Officers turned to her. "Is this true Miss?"

"I-I-I…." she stammered. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed Burke's gun and turned the safety off, pointing it at me. "Don't move!"

My eyes narrowed. "Do you think a gun is going to protect you?"

"I want my son back."

"You don't deserve him." I say.

Aston clung to my leg. "I want to live with my new mommy and daddy now."

The woman's eyes widened and while she was distracted, Burke grabbed the gun and yanked it out of the woman's hands and put her hands behind her back, cuffing them. "You are under arrest."

"This isn't fair!" the woman yelled.

"Child abuse is illegal and by the state of law, you will go to prison." Burke said. "Have a nice day ma'am." He said to me. "Oh and we'll get Aston papers done up, since you're his mother now."

I smile. "Thank you officers. Have a nice day."

The woman gave me one final glare before she was shoved out the door. The door closed and I collapsed to my knees, my face white. "That was a close one. I thought she was going to shoot me."

Xemnas helped me up. "You did fine Shell."

"Mommy?" I looked down at Aston. "Will I stay with you and daddy now?"

I smile and pick him up. "Yes Aston. We're going to be your parents."

"Y'know, a kid is pretty hard work." Stormy says.

"I know Storm. But with the two of us, we'll work it out."

……………………..

"No."

"But-."

"No."

"Oh come on Shell!!"

"I said no Goddamnit!!" I screeched at Stormy. "There's no fucking way I'm going to that dance!"

"Oh come on! It's prom for god's sake!" Stormy yelled back. It was about three or four weeks after the last incident and now me and Stormy were arguing.

"I'm not going and that's final!"

"Damn, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She called for Xemnas, who came into the room. "Sick her."

"You can't make him do anything." I smirked. "_I _can make him do anything."

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks.

"I want Shell to go to prom, but she won't go." Stormy replied and explained what 'prom' was.

"Oh……..Shell?"

"Yesh?"

"You're going."

I gaped at him. "B-but! You can't make me go! I'm not going whether you like it or not!"

He gave me a look that clearly said 'if you don't go, I'll torture you until you beg for mercy'. "What kind of torture?" I ask.

"I don't think you even want to know."

"Too bad, I'm not going."

Stormy whacked me upside the head. "You're going!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

"Xemnas, deal with her!" she lost her cool and stalked away.

"Is it really that bad?" he asks.

"Prom's in three days. Of course it's bad." I reply. "I didn't go last year and I'm not going this year. Besides, I hate dresses. I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"I have to be asked first."

"Alright then, will you go to prom with me?"

"No."

"……Now you're just being stubborn."

"I like being stubborn."

"Don't make me do evil things to you."

"Like what?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I was afraid it would come to this." He approached me and grabbed my arm, swinging me over his shoulder and heading for the stairs.

"No! Put me down!" I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Resistance is futile."

_Is that his favorite sentence or something? _I thought. "Please put me down?"

"No."

"And why not?" I ask as we reach my room. He kicked open the door, went in and shut it. I groaned. "Why me?"

"The torture session will begin." He grinned.

I paled and there was only one thing I could say.

"Fuck."

"Now, that language will not be tolerated." He said as he set me down on the edge of the bed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "If I say yes, will you stop the torture session?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

I glared at him. "No."

He shrugged. "Fine then." In the blink of an eye, his hands were on my shoulders and he shoved me down onto the bed.

I blushed. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Who ever said I was funny?"

"I did and right now, you're not." I said, turning my head to the left and pushing on his stomach.

He smirked and grabbed both of my wrists, pinning them above my head. He leaned down until his mouth was near my ear. "To pass the time," he hissed in my ear. "Why don't we have a little fun?"


	7. Chapter 7

**You Keep my Heart Shining**

_**Chapter 7**_

_I'm gonna go crazy thinking about this! _I thought.

He smirked. "What's wrong?"

My face went red and I turned my head to the side. "Nothing….."

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

_Everything about him is sooo attracting…_ I thought. "Can I tell you after I take a shower?"

"What a good way to spoil the moment." He pulled back and released my wrists.

I just flicked him in the forehead and walked into my bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I sighed and turned on the water. After about ten minutes, I turned off the water and sighed, yanking the towel off the edge of the shower and wrapping it around my body tightly and stepping out of the shower, grabbing another towel to dry my hair.

_Ever since I mentioned 'prom', he's gone all seductive-like. Which I don't mind…..but…..I'm gonna go fucking insane one of these days…_I thought, lightly scratching my head. _He'll probably seduce me to go to prom. _

I got dressed and left the bathroom, seeing him on my bed. "What? Lost all your seductive-ness?" I grinned. I sat on the edge of the bed, examining the end of my hair, which went past my butt. "I need a freaking hair cut."

"You look better with longer hair." He said. I felt his hands start to play around with my hair.

I snorted. "Says you. You're a guy and you have long hair."

"Mommy!" Aston ran into the room and onto my lap.

I blinked. "What is it Aston?"

"Mr. Pink Hair won't let me watch TV." Aston replied with a pout.

I sighed and picked up Aston, balancing him on my hip and walked downstairs. "Marluxia!" I shouted.

Marluxia looked over at me. "Yes?"

"How come you won't let Aston watch TV?" I glared at him.

"Um…because it's rated R."

"Then put the Disney channel on."

"No."

I sighed and gave Aston to Xion. "I'll be right back. Marluxia, you have a three second head start…."

"Oh dear….." he paled and bolted off.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, running after him with a baseball bat.

Xion covered Aston's ears as I continued to yell profanities and hit Marluxia with the baseball bat. Aston laughed, clapping his hands. "Mommy's funny!"

Out of nowhere, Xemnas tripped Marluxia with his foot. I jumped on Marluxia's back and gripped his hair. "Let Aston watch the Disney channel, NOW."

"Okay!"

I smiled sweetly at Aston. "You can watch the Disney channel."

"Yay!" Aston cheered and grabbed the remote, changing it to the Disney channel.

I jumped off Marluxia and grinned, my hands on my hips. "Sheesh! Why didn't you let Aston have the remote earlier?"

"Your kid is annoying." Marluxia grumbled and stood up.

I glared at him and kicked his knee. "You're annoying!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE T-!" my sentence was muffled by a hand and I glared at the former Superior.

CHOMP

He took his hand back and I grinned. "Don't do that again Xemmy."

"You bit me."

"Yeah, so?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He stared at me with a very familiar look. I paled. "Oh shit…..." and I took off. "HELP, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

And so the members watched as I attempted to run away from their former leader. "I wonder how their relationship is doing….." Demyx wondered.

**5 years later**

"SHELL!"

GLOMP

"Ow! Storm, that was my butt!" I yelped in pain when Stormy glomped me to the ground.

"I heard about the news! Congrats!" she squealed as she let me up.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So…you're getting married?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"How's Aston?"

"He's good. He's officially our son now. I think his former mother is in jail or sumthin' like that." I answered. "Aston and Xemnas are somewhere, probably went to the park."

"I guess those two have had father-son bonding time?" she asks.

"Yeah. Aston knows Xemnas isn't his real father, but treats him like his own nonetheless." I said. "Damn, I can't believe I'm getting married to a former Nobody of the best group in all of Kingdom Hearts."

Stormy smiled. "I heard that Larxene and Michael are expecting a kid."

I rolled my eyes. "Good for Larxene. I'm just glad we're finally getting along."

"Mommy!"

We looked over and saw Aston and Xemnas. Aston ran into my arms and I picked him up. "Oh jeez, you're getting too big to be carried." I chuckled. "How was the park?"

"Great! Daddy and I had a lot of fun." He smiled.

I gave my fiancé a glance. "Hey, have you heard anything about Demyx and Abi?"

"No."

I sighed. "Oh well, we'll talk to them sometime this week."

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

My life just got a whole lot awesomer!


End file.
